RockClan/Roleplay
Archives: '' '''1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 ,7, 8,9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33. ---- "Hello, Scorchclaw, it's good to see you again," Oilpelt mewed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch'']][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:26, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Pumpkinfrost quickly disappeared, even though she had pretty much won, seeing that Whiskerpaw had "died".Silverstar' 23:27, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "It's been a long time." Whiskerpaw twitched as it began to sprinkle, the wetness seeped into his fur. ''I think I like water... ''he thought feeling surprised at the coolness. --- "Sure has, how are you doing?" Oilpelt asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:30, December 31, 2015 (UTC) "Meh. Normal. I'm cleaning my fur. What about you?" "Pretty much the same, but I have kits now," Oilpelt meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:33, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike lciked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one Scorchclaw nodded. Sunpaw hid the feather she had stolen before rising to her paws and exciting the apprentice's den.---- Pumpkinfrost remained hidden.'Silverstar' 00:44, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Silverrain padded around. The Gathering was gonna happen soon. --- Scorchclaw eventually turned away from Oilpelt and went to go sit down. Sunpaw trotted over to the fresh kill pile, where she picked out a squirrel.'Silverstar' 00:48, January 1, 2016 (UTC) ''I'm hungry... He padded over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a plump mouse. Sunpaw gazed over at Scorchclaw. Maybe he has something I can steal... "Y'know, you could share this with me rather than take a whole 'nother piece of fresh kill, if you'd like."Silverstar 00:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Sure." Scorchclaw slightly smiled. "Alright, go put that back, I'll be over by the apprentice's den." Sunpaw called over her shoulder as she trotted away with the squirrel.Silverstar 00:55, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw placed the prey back on the fresh kill pile and padded over to Sunpaw. Sunpaw motioned for the tom to sit beside her with a quick flick of her golden tail.Silverstar 00:58, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Scorchclaw sat beside her, motioning for her to take the first bite. Sunpaw did so, eventually raising her head and swallowing her bite. "...Um, how's life?"Silverstar 01:01, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Normal, though I am getting bored of my 'schedule'. I wake up, patrol, eat, patrol, and sleep! Same everyday." "Better than what I had to deal with in CaveClan." Sunpaw muttered under her breath, referring to her family. "At least we get respected here for doing those tasks."Silverstar 01:05, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "What happened in CaveClan?" "Like I said before, my family was terrible."Silverstar 01:09, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah, they sound terrible. The attack for the tunnels, the battle they brought caused death. We should mention it at the Gathering. I can tell I'm still not trusted by Creekdew." Sunpaw flexed her claws, narrowing her eyes bitterly. "I never saw my littermates, but if I had...they would've returned to camp without ears and a tail."Silverstar 01:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "How many siblings did you have?" Sunpaw went silent, lost in thought. "...I don't know, five or something..."Silverstar 01:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Wow, that's a lot. I just have Dazzleheart," Creekdew padded around.I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 14:46, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit frolicked around. ~Spots Froststorm named her three kits Blizzardkit, a grzzled black she-cat, Newtkit, a ginger tom, and Fozenkit, a white tom. ---- Winterkit sat down with a sigh. ---- Badgerkit hid. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:04, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Nightkit ran over to the new kits. ~Spots Blizzardkit shifted a little when she saw the older kit come running over to them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:08, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Hi. What's your name?" ~Spots~ "Blizzardkit," Blizzardkit whispered. ---- Swiftbird padded up to Silverrain. "So who's going to the gathering? I think Sunpaw should go, she's never been to one before." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 16:13, January 1, 2016 (UTC) "Scorchclaw, Sunpaw, you, Creekdew, Pumpkinfrost, Dazzleheart, Oilpelt, Sharpstone, Sapphireheart, Sparkstorm, and Runningstrike." ~Spots Swiftbird nodded. --- Waterstar padded gracefully from her den. She stopped at the entrace. "The gathering will begin soon, we should be off now." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~'']] 16:19, January 1, 2016 (UTC) Category:Runningfireclawheart Category:Browse Category:Wiki Stuff Category:Roleplay